The WitchLennon
by DarkShadowse
Summary: -Tournage ? Ok ! Comment ça un résumé ? Obligé ? Fais c-/ Madame, calmez vous- Lorsque Geralt décide de tomber dans le salon de Bob Lennon, ça donne ça. /!\ En pause pour une durée indéterminée /!\
1. Et c'est l'prologue !

Ceci est une fanfiction écrite avec ma meilleure amie Phoenix. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira =)

* * *

Titre : The WitchLennon

Univers : Le notre

Couple : Bob lennon x Geralt De Rivie

Pour tout ce qui est Disclaimer, lisez le chapitre 1. C'est bien x)

* * *

En ce beau jour de printemps...Nan, ça fait trop conte de fée. On va dire qu'il faisait juste beau puis merde. Donc je reprends: Un Youtuber nommé Bob Lennon jouais comme un-... _Hein quoi ? Pas d'insulte envers eux ? Le respect ? Connait pas...Ok ma gueule_ \- avec son chat *. Il lui lançait des pitis bouts de laine, se faisait griffer, bref la joie.

- **Mais Bob t'es en plein épisode !** Fit remarquer la petite voix n°1.**

-Il suffit ! Je fais ce que je veux ! Se répondit-il

- **Bob tu as la mentalité d'un enfant de cinq ans** , désespèra sa voix n°1.

-Pourquoi ? Je suis sensé avoir quel âge ? Se demanda-t-il.

 **-28, Bob, 28.**

\- Ah. Ok. Miaou.

-Comme tu te l'as fait remarqué toi même, on est en pleine épisode ! Remarqua la voix n°2

* * *

*Veuillez prendre l'accent de Bob s'il vous plait.

**Il se parle à lui même.


	2. Episode 1

_**Diclaimer : Bob appartient à lui-même et -surement- à sa femme. Geralt appartient à son créateur qui a un nom trop compliqué à écrire. ET YEN' VA SE FAIRE FOUTRE OK ?! Triss, à la rigueur…**_

* * *

 _Note :_

Bob

 **Voix 1**

Euh, sinon que dire…Tu vois Auro-chan, que la suite arrive :3 Aussi, je mettrais les réponses à tes reviews dans les chapitres (j'me comprends, c'est l'essentiel u.y).

Ah oui, je coécris cette fanfiction avec ma grande meilleure amie (en vrai, je la dépasse de quelques centimètres xD) Phoenix !

* * *

Point de vue : Wilfrid

Ce con se parle encore à lui-même. En plus il admire mes yeux d'une façon chelou.

* * *

Point de vue : Normal

\- Allez zooouuu ! Fit Bob Lennon avec son habituelle voix de con -Eh ! J'croyais qu'on avait pas l'droit de /blam/ Aïe...-

-Bon reprenons le script...donc...sodomie avec des…cactus...merde c'est mon programme...heu assistante ! Comment ça le chat à bouffer les tomates ? Mais rien à foutre...comment ça tes tomatounette ? Ah c'était les préférés de tes papillons ? Ah j'peux rien pour toi...bon le script ! Voilà...Donc...reprenons pour de bon. - Bob Lennon observa son chat. Il était en train de se mettre à jour*. -Les chats vont contrôler le monde ! Comment ça j'ai oublié de prendre mes médocs' ? Pouah ! - Plus il regardait ses yeux, plus il aimerait rencontrer un Sorceleur. Le mieux ce serait Geralt. Avec M'Ablette**.

 **-** Cessons de rêver, allons manger. Oooohhh ça rime, pensa-t-il, dans un élan de maturité.  
- **T'es con Bob !**  
-Et fier de l'être !

Il regarda dans son frigo. -He Marlène*** ! Tu m'apportes le café ? Comment ça j'vais m'faire foutre ? D'ailleurs...t'es qui ? - Y'avait rien...sauf de la pizza...et des toiles d'araignée. Le ménage, c'est la vie. Vivement que Fanta revienne ! Y'a que lui pour cuisiner des bons p'tits plats. Fanta d'amoooouûuuuûurrrrrrrr !

À défaut de mieux, Bob fit chauffer le restant de pizza. Il se demanda si un Sorceleur accepterais de faire les courses à sa place.

- **Bob si tu veux manger quelque chose t'as qu'a te bouger le cul !**  
-Rappels-toi de la fois où j'ai tenté, j'ai bien dit tenté, de faire de la cuisine.  
- **Pimpon, pimpon...**

Il attendit que sa pizza cuise. À moitié endormis, fatigué par la nuit blanche passé sur The Witcher 3, le Pyro-Barbare entendit du bruit dans son salon.

-Mais quelles conneries sont en train de faire Luka et Wilfrid ? Pitié que mon ordi chéri d'amour soit intacte !

Il entendit quelqu'un jurer. Il se figea. Cette voix mon dieu ! La conséquence de passer une nuit sur The Witcher. Il ne voyait que ça.

- **Faut que tu dormes Bob. T'entends des voix et en plus c'est celle de Geralt. Faut te faire soigner là** -Tu voix, ça fait un moment qu'on est pas intervenue, nous, studio d'enregistrement. / Studio d'enregistrement ? / M'enfin Marlène, 20 ans qu'tu bosses ! Tu peux suivre/ Votre lavabo...-

La pizza sonna. -Cette phrase est bizarre...-Il la prit et se brula les doigts. Oui, oui, il sait, il est doué. Non s'il vous plait, pas d'applaudissements. Il se servit un verre d'eau et en but une partie.

Il se dirigea vers le salon et se stoppa net. Geralt. Il regarda son verre.

- **T'es sûr que t'as pris de l'eau et pas d'la Vodka ?**  
-Non, fit le Roi Lennon, sûr de lui.  
-Je savais que j'aurais jamais dû suivre Yennefer, fit l'homme devant lui.

Le Lennon sentit sa tête tourner.

* * *

Point de vue : Geralt

-Mais où ai-je atterris ? -Dans ton cul - Pourquoi ai-je une petite culotte sur la tête ? -Parce que t'es aller voir une pute de *une demi-heure d'insulte* nommé Yennefer. Nan j'suis pas jalouse ! Qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire ça / Peut-être parce que vous faite une fan...heu madame ? / *tient une peluche de Geralt dans les bras* Notre amour est incompris - Se demanda Geralt.

Il enleva la culotte. Un peu déboussolé, il regarda autour de lui. Une table, qui avait l'air bien trop basse et le bois trop claire et net pour être normal. Des chaises toute aussi étranges. Sur une des chaises était posé un canard jaune. Une réplique pour être plus exacte. Il actionna ses sens de Sorceleur et sentit une présence humaine. Il avait les cheveux châtains et bouclés, était légèrement plus petit que lui, les yeux marrons. Il avait l'air déstabilisé. Dans sa main se trouvait une nourriture inconnue pour Geralt. Le tout était habillé d'un simple caleçon.

-Vous devriez-vous assoir, vous ne m'avez pas l'air bien, fit Geralt en désignant le canapé rouge vif entrecoupé de rouge plus clair, avec une couverture blanc cassé - Pourquoi il est pas entier ? - dessus.  
-Mais...Que...Vous...Qu'est-ce que vous faite ici ? Demanda Bob, ahuri.  
- **Là, j'suis sur le cul,**  
-Puis-je savoir le nom de l'endroit où je suis ainsi que le vôtre ?  
\- -And his name is John Cena ! Hu...Oui pardon mes cachets- Je m'appelle Bob.  
-Je l'aurais jamais deviné tout seul, fit sa voix n°1, ironique.

Le chat miaula. Un ange passa. Un couple d'ange passa. Une famille d'an...ouais c'est bon on a comprit !

-Vous ne m'avez pas répondu sur l'endroit où je suis. -C'est très le français-  
-En France.  
-La France ? Je ne connais pas ce pays - Mais non ! Fallait dire un Pokemon-  
-C'est un pays en Europe  
- **Je sens que ça l'aide là,** remarqua la voix n°1  
-Pour faire simple, et d'après ce que j'ai compris, tu as pris le portail de Yennefer. Puis tu t'es retrouver ici.  
\- Je pense que je l'avais compris de moi-même. Donc, je pense que je suis dans un monde parallèle.  
\- En gros.

Bob baissa la tête.

-Mon amour ! Ma pauvre pizza ! Pourquoi es-tu morte ?

* * *

Pour les questions, oui, les chapitres seront courts :3 Et oui, vous n'échapperez jamais à l'histoire du studio d'enregistrement =)

J'adore les favorites et les commentaires =)

*Ronronne  
**Prendre la voix de con.


	3. Episode 2

_**Disclaimer : Bob et Geralt ne m'appartiennent pas u.y**_

Yoshi les gens ! Oui, ça poste vite because I can see my best friend bientôt. Oui, mon franglais est parfait, pourquoi ? Bon, bref ça veut dire qu'on va bientôt pouvoir écrire la suite u.y On a déjà imaginé pour le chapitre 6 *^* ! Ça avance lentement, mais sûrement.

PASSONS AUX REVIEWS DE L'AMOUR !

 **Auro-chan** : Oui, je sais, ton pseudo c'est Aurodu65, mais je préfère t'appeler par ce surnom u.y Ch'est plus mignon non :3 ?

*te tends un mouchoir*

Oui, bah c'est Bob aussi, tu voulais t'attendre à quoi x) ? Con un jour, con toujours u.y Word, c'est devenu un truc essentiel a ma vie xD Bob, c'est comme le studio d'enregistrement : Leur humour se barre en couille total. A savoir tout de même que Geralt à, de base, un caractère froid sans vraiment d'émotion et un grand sens de l'ironie et du sous-entendu u.y

Au moment clé ? Développe please x)

Bob Lennon

 **Voix 1**

* * *

Point de vue : Wilfrid

Geralt vient d'apparaître et il s'inquiète pour sa Pizza ? Non mais vraiment...

* * *

Point de vue : Normal

\- Alors, coupe de cheveux ? Fait. Epilage du chat ? Fait. Rouge à lèvre pour Geralt ? F...Ah non. Marlène ! Maquille Geralt ! *se prend une bibliothèque dans la gueule* Même pas un peu de mascara ? *se prend une poêle dans la gueule* Bon...heu...Tomates ? Ah oui putin elle y est toujours.../ Mes tomaaaattteeeeesssss ! Saint Tomate, prenez soin d'elle ! *Les enterre * / La drogue, le poney hein ! Allez, un, deux, hamburger ! -

Ce jour, fut un triste jour. Pizza était morte. Elle n'avait même pas fait son testament. Alors, Bob, dans un élan de générosité, le fit à sa place.

-La tomate : pour mon estomac. La pâte : pour mon estomac. Le fromage : pour mon esto... fit Le Lennon, en joignant le geste a la parole.  
- **Bouffe là au lieu de faire son testament !**

Le ventre de Geralt émit un gargouillis. Luka, une jolie petite chatte, sauta du bord du canapé pour essayer de manger la pizza de Bob Lennon mais la rata de peu.

-Pas touché. C'est MA Pizza, fit Bob, en lançant un regard noir, s'adressant aussi bien à Geralt qu'a Luka.  
-Mais Bob c'est mal ! Faut partager ! Fit sa voix n°2  
-Le partage c'est pas comme le ménage !

Il termina sa Pizza sous les yeux affamés de Geralt et de Luka tel un tortionnaire. Bon bah il n'avait plus qu'a faire des courses. Quoique...en cherchant bien, il pourrait bien trouver un ou deux fruits ou biscuits. Oh puis Le SorceBob était atteint d'une maladie nommée : Euh...Flemme de chercher le nom -Franchement, c'est qui écrit c'te merde ? - Décidant que, flemmard ou pas, il fallait tout de même qu'il mange, il chercha dans la multitude de bordel dans le salon quelques vêtements. Oui c'est trop difficile pour Bob de ranger. Non plus sérieusement, Le Lennon était débordé entre le tournage, le montage et les quelques recherches d'image comme une chouette nue (1). Donc ranger était une perte de temps.

- **Ohhh une petite culotte !** S'écria la voix n°1. **C'est la tienne Geralt ?**  
-Non c'est celle de Yennefer, fit Geralt, le regard laissant comprendre que ce genre de blague ne le faisait pas rire.

-...  
-Miou ? Fit Wilfrid  
-Miaou ! Lui répondit Bob.  
-Mi-ou !  
-Mi-a-ou !  
-Je rêve ou il se bat verbalement avec ton chat ? Se demanda Geralt.

Pendant le combat épic que se livrait Wilfrid et Bob, Geralt continua l'observation de la pièce. Il comprenait mieux à présent la différence flagrante entre son monde d'origine et celui-ci. À commencer par cette boîte en forme rectangulaire dans lequel...il apparaissait !? - Mais arrêtes de geindre. Tu me casses les couilles ! /Vous n'en avez pas / Vous en savez quoi ? Z'êtes aller vérifier ? Donc...Mais putin les tomates c'est démodé ! Va plutôt nourrir tes moustiques ! Avec...heu...du...heu...le...heu...le verre qu'on avait vu ! En Angleterre…

-Qu'est-ce donc ? L'interrogea Geralt.  
-Un ordinateur. Pour faire simple c'est...une boite dans laquelle on peut jouer, s'informer -aller sur des sites porno...Esprit pervers, sort de ce corps...ah merde c'est le mien...- etc...  
-Et que fais-je dessus?  
\- ...heu...Oh ! Un papillon -Où ça ?- Cheniyesseque à 3738 pattes et 13 antennes bouffeuses d'hélicoptère ! -Tiens, c'est justement le nom que je cherchais pour mon sudoku...-  
-Non sérieusement, qu'est-ce que je fais dessus ?  
-En faite, le monde dont tu viens et toi êtes retranscrit dans un jeu. Des millions de personnes te connaissent. Dont une petite partie grâce à moi.  
-...

Geralt en resta bouche-bée. Cette histoire commençait a aller un peu trop loin à son goût. Bon fallait que Le Pyro-Barbare aille faire les courses. Surtout depuis que Pizza était morte. Mais il pensa que c'était trop risquer de laisser Geralt là. Mais c'était aussi risquer de le faire sortir. Surtout qu'avec ses 1m90 de hauteur, ses cheveux blancs, ses yeux de chat et sa carrure le ferait passer difficilement inaperçu.  
Puis il y a aussi ses habits. Il aurait bien lui prêter les siens, mais vu leur différence de taille et de musculature...

-Bon alors écoute moi bien Geralt...  
-Oui ?  
-Alors tu vas venir avec moi. Tu vas devoir faire très attention aux voitures et au...Une pomme ! - Merde, Blanche-Neige !-  
-Qu'est-ce que...?se demanda Geralt  
- **Bob sérieusement...**  
-Une survivante !  
- **Bob...**  
-Oui bon. Donc tu vas me suivre et faire attention à tout. On va aller t'acheter des vêtements. Puis après de la bouffe. Captich?  
-heu...Oui.  
-Mais avant, enlève tes épées -De quel épée tu parles. Ça m'intéresse...- et ton armure.  
-Pourquoi ?  
-Personne ne porte ça de nos jours.  
-Quel monde étrange... fit il en enlevant son armure. -À poil ! À poil ! *fap fap fap* / Cette histoire devient malsaine là 'o'-

* * *

(1) C'est une référence à l'un des épisodes de The Witcher 3, je ne me souviens pas exactement lequel mais c'était au environ des 60.  
(2) Nan, sans dec, en Angleterre ils vendent des trucs chelou dans leurs magasins...Désolé, j'étais obligé de caler ça quelque part...Ah, il faut que j'explique ? Avec ma meilleure amie et deux autres filles nous étions rentré dans un magasin et on a vu un verre qui représentait un phallus…

Bon n'oubliez pas que les follows, favorites et reviews font très plaisir *^*


	4. Episode 3

_**Disclaimer : Bob et Geralt**_ _ **ne m'appartiennent malheureusement pas ;A; !**_

Bon, je sais, j'avais promis de vite poster les chapitres et je le fais deux mois plus tard. C'est impardonnable, je le sais. Mais bon, si je fais au rythme d'un chapitre par mois, je tiendrais peut-être jusqu'à la prochaine fois que je vois Phoenix. Peut-être '-'

Sinon, j'ai commencé l'année en me battant avec une pince de crabe. C'est la pince qui a gagné. Me suis blessé.e le doigt ;; Ça pissait le sang...

Le commentaire de Phoenix : Faut pas chercher à comprendre, on s'est défoulées dans ce chapitre ^^

Réponse aux reviews (je profite du temps où je le peux encore parce qu'il y a pas grand monde :3) Enfin, j'ai vu qu'on pouvait fermer le compte si on abusait, alors, Senpai, je te répondrais sur Messenger. (Oui, j'suis chiant.e à toujours changer d'avis et j'en suis désolé.e)

 **Auro-Senpai-Chan** : (j'aime changer tes pseudo xD)  
Effectivement x)  
Je pense que Geralt a un don x) au moins. Je confirme qu'on est encore loin de la grande littérature, mais on fait de notre mieux (surtout que je dois supporter Phoenix. Oui je suis méchant.e)  
Ah, j'apprends des choses x) ?  
On essaye que tout ça reste crédible. On essaye hein !

So...LET'S GO !

* * *

Point de vue : Wilfrid

Geralt se promène uniquement en chemise...Où lala, les filles...

* * *

Point de vue : Normal.

- _Madame, Madame votre assistante donne le biberon à des moustiques ! / *La tête à l'envers* Ta gueule Gilberte ! / C'est Marlène Ma.../ Miou ! / Euh.../ Yata ! / Mes tomaaaattteeeeesssss ! / Ta gueule !/ Guilili / Baoul ! / VOTRE MÈRE SUCE DES BITES EN ENFER ! / *Se retourne vers Marlène* On avait dit pas les mamans ;A; ! / Mes mouuuuustiiiiqueuuuhhhhs /Geralt : On peut...? / Oui c'est bon, on arrive au plateau ! *marmonne* 'Peut même plus être un chat volant en paix...-_

Ils sortirent de l'appartement. Bob se dirigea vers la porte de l'ascenseur et l'ouvrit. Il souffla lorsqu'il constata que c'était trop petit pour qu'ils puissent rentrer tous les deux. Il se maudit intérieurement d'habiter au dernier étage d'un immeuble. Il continua de marmonner comme quoi les proprios étaient chiés de faire des immeubles de 20 étages.

\- Finalement on prend les escaliers, dit Le Lennon.  
-Quelle est la chose que vous venez d'ouvrir ? Questionna le Sorceleur.  
-Un ascenseur. - _Ou un truc que t'attends 1000 ans et qu'c'est bondé / Aussi / La ferme Bob_. - En gros c'est une sorte de grande boîte qui nous montes ou descends rapidement et sans effort.  
\- Ça à l'air...pratique.  
-Ça l'est. Sauf que pour nous deux il est trop petit.

"Quoique...Être collé contre Geralt ne doit pas être si mal...Qu'est que je raconte moi ? Mon Bob, tu dois dormir"

Ils descendirent en bas. Une fois arrivés, Geralt se stoppa net. Bob venait de rentrer dans sa voiture.

-Quoi ? Fit le Pyro-Barbare. T'as jamais vu de v... Ah oui c'est vrai. C'est des calèches automatiques, moins belles, mais plus rapides.  
-C'est sûr ?  
-Dépend des gens qui conduise.

Bob lui ouvrit la porte de l'intérieur.

-La voiture de monsieur est servie.

-Tu nous chie un canard ou..? (1)

Geralt monta dans la voiture, bien que pour lui, se soit assez inconfortable.  
Le SorceBob démarra la voiture.

"Bordel, mais c'est réel ? Je suis dans un rêve ? Mais...Mais comment c'est arrivé ? Comment vais-je gérer ça ? Surtout que je ne connais aucune sorcière, nécromancienne ou personne dans ce genre capable de le ramener dans son monde d'origine ? Mais...ai-je vraiment envie qu'il parte ? Raaaaahhhh ! Putin je sais pas !"

-Attention !  
-Que..?

Bob mit un violent coup de volant pour échapper à une voiture. En sûreté il s'arrêta.

-D-Désolé. Je n'avais pas vu que j'étais en contre-sens.  
-Effectivement, ça dépend des gens qui conduisent...marmonna le Sorceleur.

Une fois remit de leurs émotions, ils reprirent la route, mais avec prudence.

Ils arrivèrent tant bien que mal à aller jusqu'à un magasin de vêtements.

-On va galérer, Bob ! Fit sa voix n°1  
\- À quoi ? Dit le YouTubeur  
-À trouver des vêtements à sa taille.  
-Ouais pas faux.

"Voilà qu'il se remet à parler tout seul..."

Ils entendirent un énorme bruit derrière eux et se tournèrent. Une fille était allongée par terre. Ce qui était visiblement une amie l'accompagnant tapotait gentiment sa joue.

-Lucie, Lucie ! Ça va ? S'enquit elle.  
-C'est pas...pas possible...  
-De ?

"Peut-être que c'est une abonnée qui m'a reconnu et qui est vachement émotive...? Ou alors, le vêtement qui est par terre n'est pas hors de cause..."

-Le type...Geralt.

"OH BORDEL DE MERDE !"  
"Elle me connait ?"

-Qui ?  
-Celui avec les yeux jaunes, les cheveux blancs et une carrure imposante.

"Et sûrement une grosse épée"

Bob se tapa le front contre sa main.

" 'Manquais plus que ça."  
"Comment suis-je sensé réagir ? "

-Y'a plus de P.Q !  
-Mais c'est horrible !

"Bon y'a juste un problème..."  
"Je l'ignore ?"  
"C'est qu'elle ait craquée sur Geralt"

-Oh putin...fit la fille qui accompagnait Lucie.  
-Quoi Margot ?  
-C'est pas lui ?  
-Si.  
-Et..?  
-Je suis sûre qu'il acceptera.

"Bon, ce qui je craignais vient de se produire..."

-Bon Geralt, on va vite partir...  
-Oh, pourquoi ? Fit Lucie d'une voix mielleuse.  
-Parce q...  
-Ce fut un plaisir de vous rencontrer, mais nous devons y aller, clôtura Geralt.

Ils partirent à la recherche de vêtements pour Geralt et par miracle en trouvèrent.

-Ça n'a pas l'air très pratique, dit-il en détaillant son "jean".  
-Ouais, bah faute de mieux, tu vas te contenter de ça. Moi j'ai faim et je veux aller chercher à manger.

- _Moustique tu dors, ton adresse va bien pour vendre des authentique et les malades ne peuvent être achetés chez voueuh !_ \- (2)

-Très bien, très bien, on y va.

Ils achetèrent les vêtements et allèrent au supermarché, juste a côté -Le supermarché étant le héros-

-De la ferraille à côté des légumes ?  
-Dans un supermarché tout y est.  
-Même du P.Q ? Dit quelqu'un  
-Tu deviens lourds avec ton P.Q. soupira Bob. Alors voici la moitié de la liste.  
-Heu...C'est quoi des "Hamburgers"?

Lorsqu'il leva la tête, le schizophrène(3) l'avait laissé en plan. Il se dirigea alors vers un rayon remplis de bouteilles blanches et colorées.

Un de ces liquide lui rappelait un alcool très bon dont il avait oublié le nom.

"Bon...ça se fait pas, mais j'ai trop soif"

Il prit un des flacons et l'ouvrit.

Il en bu un peu.

"Pouah ! Quel goût horrible !"

À ce moment-là, Bob arriva.

- _Tou bi continu...(To be continu...) Hein ? On me fait signe dans l'oreillette que je dois fermer ma gueule !-_

"J'y crois pas ! Il a bu du liquide vaisselle ! "

Bob rit dans un premier temps, puis se ravisa très vite. Il ne savait pas quel effet cela pouvait faire sur un Sorceleur.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de risible ?  
-C'est du liquide vaisselle. Ça sert à nettoyer la vaisselle !

* * *

(1) Expression totalement inventée.

(2) Cherchez pas u.y"

(3) Oui, je sais, c'est pas ça être schizophrène. Je me bats moi-même pour qu'on arrête de dire ça. Mais je sais pas comment dire d'autre '-'

Sachez que les reviews sont gratuites et grandement appréciées =)

Aussi, sachez que si vous voulez être prévenu.e de la suite je peux le faire par FB (donc, Messenger 3) et Twitter. Je dis ça parce que moi je ne vois jamais les mails de Fanfiction et donc, je rate parfois (souvent) les sorties de chapitre u.y"


End file.
